1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information processing apparatus which outputs copy-protected audio data and an audio output method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When content which is copy-protected to prevent illegal copy are reproduced by a computer, audio data must be protected to prevent raw data generated in data processing from being copied. As a protecting method, a method which encrypts audio data transacted between modules and devices is known.
For example, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-523694, as one encrypting method, a method of adding noise is disclosed.
However, an operating system of a computer does not assume that data is encrypted. For this reason, when encrypted audio data and other audio data are digitally mixed with each other by a conventional method, the encrypted audio data cannot be decrypted.
For this reason, an output of encrypted audio data or other audio data is exclusively selected. A computer includes audio data required to generate a beep sound. When the exclusive processing is performed, a problem in functions of the computer is posed.